Pokemon Johto: The GS Adventures
by redandready45
Summary: Ash and friends continue their journey across Johto beating back rivals and making friends along the way. However, when an old relic resurfaces, its secrets could not only alter the course of Ash's journey, but change the world of Pokemon itself. An alternate season 4.
1. A Call After Dark

Pokemon Johto: Gold and Silver

Teaser

In the hinterlands of Johto lies Azalea Town. Despite its humble appearance, Azalea Town has three things that have put it on the map: the Azalea gym, with its Leader Bugsy, a legendary well known for its unusual source: the breath of several Slowpokes. The other is a PokeBall expert by the name of Kurt.

Kurt isn't your typical scientist. Instead of a white coat, like most people in his profession would wear, he prefers a more traditional kimono. Despite this, his knowledge PokeBalls is unmatched by any other man alive. He knows everything from assembly and manufacture, to research and development, and has inside information on every major project in the industry, both public and private. To him there wasn't in Pokeballs he didn't know. For him, anything involving Pokeballs came into two categories. "Knowing" and "Not Knowing Yet". For him, the latter kind was always the most challenging, and the most fun. But for the first time in his life, "not knowing" had become very, very grating, since he was working on a timetable.

It was currently after midnight, and he was still on the "not knowing stage" in regards to one specific ball. "No- BUZZ-no-BUZZ-no-BUZZ-no-BUZZ-no…" he quietly repeated. He was currently hunched over his computer monitor, typing away and entering data. On the white monitor was a screen that was divided in two. On the left half was an image of the GS Ball. Unlike most PokeBalls, this one had a gold-silver coloring, unlike the conventional red-white coloring. But that's not what set the ball apart from all others. It was not able to be teleported via PC. It could not be opened by pressing the button. And to top it off, it was virtually indestructible, made from an unidentifiable material that not even lasers could cut through. On the right half of the screen was an ever changing image of different Pokeball diagrams. As the major authority in PokeBall research, he had access to countless blueprints of PokeBalls, both manufactured, or as what happens with most inventions, sent back to the drawing board. He attempted to compare each blueprint he obtained with the GS Ball, hoping to find some connection or match with any other existing design. On the screen, a new ball would be scanned, and compared to GS Ball. If the ball design matched, the screen would turn green, and it would let out a ding. If the ball in question didn't match. The screen would turn red and he would get a very loud buzz. Then the right side of the screen would change to a different ball, like on a slot machine and he would attempt to obtain scan another old design. But for weeks, he had been getting nothing but BUZZ. And it wasn't taking a toll on his sanity.

"BUZZ- no-BUZZ-no-BUZZ-no-BUZZ-", he let out a sigh and got up from his chair. Though frustrated with working so long and so late, he knew throwing a computer through a window was not a good way to deal with a dead end, not to mention a waste of good silicon chips. Yes, he had his cantankerous moments, but he wasn't homicidal, that would land him in a nursing home.

He walked over past his study and living room to his small but neat kitchen. Or quaint, as an interior designer would say. It had a dark green paint job, a small shelf above that had some books, a couple of wooden chairs, a plain table, and most important part, an old fashioned gas stove. It's silver and blue coloring, grey stove top, and those white dials reminded him of the good old days, growing up the son of a farmer. This kitchen provided him relief from the hustle and bustle of life, and allowed him to relive those simple times. He was never the man who lived in the past. He accomplished too much in the present to trade it all away, but here he could briefly return there. Too focused on his desire for a cup of tea, he ignored his surroundings, walked over, turned the dial to get the gas flowing, lit the stove with a match, and put a kettle of tea. Everything would be all cal-

"BUZZ"

"AHH," Kurt screamed as he jumped and turned around. He saw a young girl in a pink shirt and pants, with red heard tied up in braid that resembled a knot, who currently had her finger pressed over. Her face looked very confused as she stared blankly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maisy," Kurt said sternly, "It's after midnight, why are you still up?"

"Sorry Grandpa," she said sweetly, "I was hungry and wanted some toast".

"All right," he said, exhausted, "you can have toast, than off to bed in five minutes".

"Yay," the girl said with joy, and grabbed some of the hot bread.

"What have you been working on," she asked, her eyes full of interest and wonder.

Kurt smiled. Sometimes his granddaughter could be very demanding and impatient. But she was also very curious, always searching the world for truth. Those were the right qualities to have in a Pokemon researcher, and Kurt liked to hope he could turn his granddaughter into one.

"That GS Ball that Professor Oak sent me," he replied, still very exhausted but charmed by her daughter's interest.

"Oh you mean that ball that Ash, Misty, and Brock gave us nearly a month ago," she said with happy remembrance. She paused, a little curious. "You mean the one you don't know anything about- ,"

"Hey", he said slightly offended, "Remember what I said. There are two things in the world. Things we know, and things we-"

"-don't know yet," Maisy said completing the sentence almost automatically. "Of course grandpa, but I just want to know what's inside it so badly."

"Well, with any hope, I can have it before the coming three weeks. That's when they are having the PokeBall Convention in Ecruteak City," he said, "But it appears I may have to change my theory".

"What was your theory grandpa," Maisy asked.

"Well, my originally theory was an abandoned secret project," he said leaning back against stove. "You see, this Pokeball is beyond anything I have encountered. It has strength beyond any known material. Now anything that is strong and durable is worth developing, but what does it also need to be?"

"Cost effective," uttered Maisy.

"Very good, so you have kept your nose in the book", said Kurt smiling. Maisy sighed a little, "My assumption is that whoever built it invested all their money and time into this one ball, only to destroy the project and bury his work when he realized his invention was too expensive. Someone with enormous resources must have left his blueprints lying around in some of the major labs." He looked down. "But I've looked and examined thousands of blueprints, and I haven't found a match. I even looked to see if "GS" stood for something, but I have found no one in this industry with those initials.

"So what now", asked Maisy.

"Now," said Kurt, "I need a new theory. Just need to think. It's forming right in my brain. It's getting warmer, warmer, warmer..."

"Grandpa," Maisy screamed, "your dress is on fire."

"It's not a dress," he replied irritably, It's"… he paused, realizing indeed something was burning. He looked to see his kimono was in fact burning, due to having put it against the burning gas stove, which meant he was burning, and was thus on fire.

"Ahh," he started screaming running around, rolling all over the floor trying to put out his burning kimono, Maisy screaming all the while. He eventually came to a stop, and rolled into the wall, knocking a book off the shelf, and onto his face.

Maisy, frightened by the situation at first, starting laughing at the silly turn of events.

"Grandpa, you always tell me to keep my nose in the book, but know you have a book on your face," she continued to laugh. Kurt sat there, annoyed at getting mocked by his eight-year old granddaughter. He wondered if he should through her out the door, but then he realized, it would hurt his back. He slowly got up, face still pressed to the book.

"Alright, go to bed," said Kurt gruffly as he pulled the opened book off his face, "I've had enough dealing you for one..." He looked at the book pages for a second, uninterested, but then out of some innate curiosity, opened them again. Macy remembered that book. Its brick red cover and gold letters. Her parents used to read it to her when she was young before they "went away" as her grandpa told her. She wondered why he was-

"How could I not realize before", Kurt said, "letting the book fall from his hands".

"Grandpa, what-," asked Maisy, stunned and her grandpa's new attitude.

"Maisy, I tell you about it the morning," said Grandpa , "I can't have any more distractions right now. If you go to bed, it means I can solve the GS Ball sooner".

"Okay Grandpa," said Maisy, "I won't get in your way. Goodnight." Maisy strolled out of the kitchen, and out the door. Her footsteps making noise along the way.

Kurt rushed back into his lab, remembering first to turn off the stove after his near accident, and ran over to the phone he had to dial, and called a number he had contacted in one night.

Saffron City was almost on another planet compared to Azalea Town. Not just because Saffron City was all the way in Kanto, but because it was major city thanks to the presence of Silph Co., one of biggest high-tech businesses in the world, and the top producer of Poke Balls. But even in the bustling Saffron, people needed their sleep, so the metropolis was pretty much dark, except for a few souls, as shown by the still bright apartments, who were still awake in order to witness an important battle, one that could decide the fate of the world.

"C'mon, Starmies," said the tenant, "you're almost at bat."

"The score is still 2-4, with the Cerulean City Starmies in the lead, with the Ecruteak Electubuzz team still in the field with two outs," said the sportscaster on TV in a high pitch tone and with rapid delivery, "The bases are currently loaded, and Corey Demario is at bat. One home run could put the Electabuzz in the lead. Paige Satchel of the Starmies is getting ready to throw a pitch"- One side of the crowd cheered, while the other jeered.

"Strike one-," said the pitcher.

"Yeah," screamed the occupant. She was woman in her late 20s, with long light purple hair. She was currently dressed in a tank top and some sweatpants, and befitting someone watching a game from home. She sat down on the ground, her eyes glued to the set.

"Strike Two-," said the pitcher. The tenant was now leaning on the TV, her eyes full of determination, as she watched the final play-

"RING!"

"Ahh", the woman screamed as she bumped her head against the TV screen, startled by the loud and sudden ring. Annoyed, she ran over to her phone, rubbing her head all the way, while the pitcher called a ball.

"Hello," said the woman into the mouthpiece. In another region, Kurt was excited to have her respond.

"Angela," said Kurt, "it's Kurt, this is very crucial to my discovery-,"

"Everything is crucial to your discovery," said Angela, slowly but firmly, "that's what you said to me when you asked me to call everyone in Silph and other companies to send you blueprints. That's what you said to me when I had the IT spend 18 hours scanning all those documents and send them to your computer. That's what you said when you made me beg Henderson to send you Top Secret blueprints-," she paused when she heard the crowd go wild at the stadium, and she saw the players in the field running to home plate. It was clear that Demario had knocked it out of the park, and she missed it talking to some old codger. She slammed her fist on the table in frustration.

"Ahh," she screamed into the phone, "I just missed one of the biggest plays of the season, having to talk to you, and hear you cackle on about your dumb ball."

"Hey, it's not dumb," said Kurt offended , "It's properties could-",

"Oh shut it," said Angela , "you've spent a month studying that thing, and all you've said was 'any discovery into its makeup could shake the modern world.' Meanwhile in the present, I have spent my credibility giving you everything you asked for. I do this because without your recommendation, I wouldn't have been able to become an executive before I was thirty. But now my career depends on you finding something in that ball of yours,"

"Yes well-," said Kurt, somewhat unsettled.

"And knowing my career is on the line," she said, her voice rising, "you could have had the courtesy to call me in the middle of the day, instead of late at night. Unlike you, who drinks more coffee than water, I like having down time. I like to relax and watch some baseball. But now my time isn't going to make the regionals now is it?"

"I don't see how that's my fault-," replied Kurt, even more uneasy than he was before.

"But instead of respect my wish not to be bothered after 7 pm with work," said Angela even angrier, "you have the nerve to call me late at night, instead of waiting until maybe the afternoon to bother me." She breathed in, her voice becoming more icily frustrated. "So here is the deal. Spout whatever nonsense you want. But unless it has something to do with what is in the ball-not the material the contents-I'm going recommend the board take you off the VIP list."

"Please," said Kurt both frightened and regretful, "I'm sorry I ignored your requests, but-"

"Do you know what is in the thing or not," Angela repeated, her voice cold.

"No but-,"

"Goodbye Kurt," she said, about to put her phone back on the receiver.

"Archeology," Kurt belted out.

"What," said Angela, stunned.

"I need you to put me up with archeology department," said Kurt, his confidence returning to his voice.

"But that department is for objects before the year 1500," stated Angela, confused but intrigued, "Why would you need-," she paused for a minute, taking in the implications of this event.


	2. Background Information

Background Information

Recently I discovered on the Pokemon fan website _PokeBeach_ an interview from 2008 with the former director and current storyboard artist of _Pokemon_ Masamitsu Hidaka. The author asked anyone citing this interview to not reveal the full details of the article, and to put a link to it in case anyone is curious. I highly suggest you read it, it is very informative to anyone interested in Pokemon fandom.

According to Hidaka, the GS Ball was supposed contain a Celebi that would travel with Ash and his friends for a time. Hidaka also suggested that Celebi's time with Ash would have made up a large part of the Johto saga, and would have been much more important than the events that Ash endured while carrying the ball. But since a Celebi was used in the 4th Pokemon movie, they pretty much abandoned the concept, hoping everyone would forget.

I think the reason the reason why Johto lasted three seasons instead of two was because the writers were going to feature Celebi for much of that time. And my guess is that Celebi's presence would've had a strong impact on Ash. I get hints that while Kanto and the Orange Islands were the period in which Ash developed as a trainer, Johto was supposed to be a story about whatever role he had. So I'm going to try to fill in the dots, while hopefully making it as enjoyable as the show is (or was if you think Veronica Taylor being fired ruined Ash).

Chronologically, I am going to set this just after the events of Mewtwo Returns, and the first half of Johto League Champions. I can wait to start digging in, and I welcome anyone else along for the ride.

2008/07/second-pokemon-interview-with-masamitsu-hidaka-many-interesting-points


	3. Yoga, Training, And Vitamin C: Part 1

As Ash and friends continued their journey to Ecruteak City for Ash's next gym battle, they find themselves in need of supplies, as well as directions.

The group was at the edge of what looked like a dense jungle, with two openings. Each opening offered a different path. While Brock was standing a few yards away peering at a map, with Pikachu standing by his leg, while Ash and Misty, with Togepi secure in her arms, were standing near the crossroads, deciding which path to take, in a mature fashion.

"We should go left," said Misty.

"We should go right," said Ash.

"No it's left," said Misty.

"No it's right," said Ash.

"Left,"

"Right,"

"Left,"

"Right,"

"LEFT,"

"RIGHT,"

"RIGHT,"

"LEFT,"

"RIGHT,"

"LEFT,"

"Are you sure we should go right, Ash," asked Misty.

"Yes, we should go left," said Ash, closing his eyes, and with a proud smile on his face.

"Well," she replied with a big grin, "if you say so Ash." Ash opened his eyes, wondering what happened. It only took him a few seconds before he realized he was just played. He flinched, bent down, and rubbed his head in shame.

"Look," said Misty pointing her finger, "See that rock." She pointed over to a rock, brown and grey and embedded in the ground, and little moss on it.

"Yeah," muttered Ash crouching down.

"Now moss always grows in the direction opposite of the sun," lectured Misty. "The sun right now is on the South. Thus the moss is facing north. And if the moss if facing north, by going left, we can go west," she finished with a proud smile.

"That's pretty good Misty," Brock said, lightly clapping.

"Wow," replied Ash, "that's pretty cool! Where did you find that out?"

"I read that travel guide that came with the map," said Misty, "since I get tired of us always getting lost."

"Yeah I've been read about moss in the travel guide to," Brock commented, "haven't you," he asked looking at Ash.

"Well," Ash muttered, rubbing his head, "I've seen the cover." Brock looked down and sighed, as did Pikachu with a soft "pika".

"I bet if you told him to head north, he'd probably head to the center of the Earth," spat Misty. Togepi, which was currently in Misty's arms, happily flailed its limbs and chirped.

"Ash haven't you even read the Poke-travel Logs," asked Brock, concerned, "they'll teach you everything about finding your way. And their found in every Pokemon Center".

"No, he depends on us to take him everywhere," muttered Misty.

"What's that supposed to mean," replied Ash, glaring at Misty, "first of all, you guys follow me on my journey."

"Yes," said Brock crossing his arms, "but we do keep you on track. Look you've never really been on your own. Since the beginning you've always had Misty, and then me, and then Tracey, with you. You expect some strange power to always tell you where we need to go. We've all enjoyed our adventures with you Ash, but you've never really learned travel skills or even cooking skills. Look what happened when I got sick."

"Yeah, well…," Ash said scratching his raven colored hair. Misty gave him a smug smile. "Fine," said Ash, feeling scolded.

"Ash," said Brock sympathetically, "I'm not trying to put you down. But I'm not only going to be around. You're a great trainer, and you shouldn't feel bad that Misty and I help you but you need to learn to do things on your own, or something bad could happen. Look at Misty. She didn't know how to cook and I ended up getting sick," Brock said. Misty had a large sweat drop appear on her head, with Ash giving her a quick smug glance of his own. Misty heard a large growl come from her stomach. She collapsed and fell to her knees with a groan. Togepi jumped out of Misty's arms, and looked at her with concern.

"Togepi," she asked with some sadness.

"Don't worry Togepi," replied Misty, looking at egged-shaped creature with a small smile, "it will be fine". She then looked at Brock with some concern. "Brock you said there was a Pokemon Center on this road."

"There is," replied Brock, "It just takes a while to get there even with directions."

"Well I need to eat in less than a while, or else I'm going to become skin and bones."

"You're already skinny Misty, so you shouldn't have to worry," said Ash. Misty glared at him, which Ash was oblivious to. He put himself into a running stance. "So let's-," a large crack came from behind. "What was that," said Ash with a panic.

In the distance, hidden in the canopy of the trees, a spectral creature was eyeing our heroes. From this point, only its red eyes were visible, but within them was not malice, but interest. As it hovered, it accidentally knocked over a Kakuna, which plummeted to the ground. An angry buzzing told the specter it needed to scram.

"I'm sure it was just some Raticate that stepped on an old twig Ash, calm down," exclaimed an exasperated Misty. Pikachu, reacting to Ash's nervousness, had climbed aboard his shoulder ready to defend him. He understood his trainer tended to act a little- wacky- but Ash stood by him no matter what, and as a grateful Pokemon, he would stand by him.

"Yeah, sorry," Ash said, relaxed, "I guess that buzzing noise was also from the Raticate."

"Wait," Misty asked concerned, "what buzzing noise?"

"The noise coming from behind-," Ash turned around a pointed, only to be face to face with at least 20 Beedrill coming his way. Everyone stared for a moment, shocked into stillness.

"RUN FOR IT," screamed Brock, and the trio, Pikachu and Togepi in tow, ran toward the crossroads, going to the road to the right in sheer panic, wailing in terror all the way.

The specter in the canopy sweat-dropped, before vanishing.

After several minutes of panicked running, the trio finally evaded the buzzing insects. They were doubled over for several minutes, breathing loudly and sweating profusely. They sat at the end of the road they walked through.

"What was that all about," asked Ash, abashed at the situation.

"I don't know," said Brock pausing a moment to breath, "we didn't walk into any Kakuna or Weedles."

"This is just great, we completely ran opposite of where we were supposed to go," muttered Misty. "Where are we anyways," she looked around, and saw down the dirt road there were several buildings on each side, many of them with trees hanging over their roofs. Brock, after collecting his breath, got up and began walking down the road.

"Where are you going," asked Ash, "the Pokemon Center's back the other way."

"Look," said Brock, "we're all exhausted. Maybe we can find a café where we can get some food, rest for ten minutes, and then we can head for the Pokemon Center. Sound like a plan!"

"Sure," said Ash, happily anticipating some food, "let's go Pikachu," he told the yellow mouse, who ran up to his shoulder. "Coming Misty?"

"Of course," replied an exhausted but determined Misty. "C'mon Togepi," she told the egg creature she carried in her arms. It chirped again.

The Pokemon trainers walked down the dirt road, to the nearest building on the left. It was white building with a flat roof, one story with a glass exterior. The trio, thinking it could be a restaurant, and if not, a place where they could ask for directions. They burst through the glass doors, and inside stunned them. On the left side they saw about twelve in spandex outfits, doing unusual stretches while standing on pink foam mats, on the other side were several Pokemon doing similar stretches. A few Machoke and Machamp, Scythers, Alakazams, and a Tyrogue. The walls on each side were mirrors.

"Welcome," said a calm, soothing, yet wise voice. The trio paused to look at the source of the voice. They saw a young woman, maybe in her early 20s. She had long, light grey-brown hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were a light brown. They seemed so tranquil, and yet so powerful, like looking straight at them would calm the most agitated individual. She wore a light-green vest, some jeans, and some sandals. She looked like a beauty queen, but had the grace of a wizened old sage. "You look exhausted," she continued in that same, gentle tone. She left such an impression that the group didn't notice she was carrying three glasses of water. "My name is Janine, what's yours."

"Thanks-," said Ash, before being cut off Brock, who had walked up to the woman in question his face only inches away from hers, and began flirting as usual.

"You are a treasure," said Brock with a dramatic air, " my name is Brock, and you've not only quenched my thirst, you've quenched a desire burning in me for so long. A desire for companion-" he stopped, feeling Misty tug at his ear as usual.

"Well the fire just restarted," uttered Misty scornfully, and with a frown, "and won't be out for a while," she concluded while pulling Brock back. While Brock rubbed his ear, Misty frowned a little, noticing something unusual as Ash took a glass of water.

"Hey," wondered Misty, "how did you know we were thirsty?" Janine darted to the left for a moment.

"I saw you guys outside and you looked exhausted," she uttered, never losing her tone, and held a glass of water in front of Misty, "so I figured you could use some."

"Oh," said Misty, a little unsure, though taking the clear glass anyways. "Thanks. My name is Misty, and this is Togepi ", she said while holding out the young Pokemon in front her, which as usual was as joyful as a whistle.

"My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu," Ash gestured with his thumb toward the little mouse perched on his right shoulder.

"Pika," he replied as hello.

"Man I've never been to a yoga place before," said Misty with wonder as Brock sheepishly took his glass.

"Wow," said Ash, "yoga." He looked at the Pokemon and humans stretching, "it's a good name for such a cool dancing." Brock and Misty face-palmed in incredulity at their friend's ignorance. But Janine never lost her kind gaze.

"You're either messing with us, or you really don't get out much do you," Misty muttered in frustration.

"What," asked Ash innocently?

"Yoga isn't a dance," Janine said, lightly shaking her head, "why don't we sit down and talk while you guys relax."

The trio agreed, and walked with Pikachu and Togepi in tow, heading over to three small chairs on the right, while Janine sat down in a stool.

"Yoga is a series of exercises," lectured Janine, "designed to help maintain balance and stability by combining the mind, body, and soul".

"Stability," asked Ash. Then the trio watched, as Janine closed her eyes while doing a tree pose, with her left foot prodded on her right thigh while bending her knee.

"By achieving stability and balance it is much easier to carry out our daily-," she paused as a young cheerful voice called her name.

"Janine," the voice called. A young girl, about 11 years of age ran through the doors. She had bright blond hair at mid-length, she was very skinny, almost as skinny as Misty. She had glowing gold eyes that seemed to excite everything around her. She wore a white blouse and a bright pink blouse. She had a very excitable disposition.

"You'll never believe what I found," she said, very excitably, "these Pidgeys were flying around and then they-", Janine closed her eyes and sighed, exhaling what appeared to be slight frustration, never losing her calm or smile.

"Sarah," Janine exclaimed with a bit of scolding. "I have some guests. This is Ash, Brock, and Misty." Sarah looked at the three, seemingly joyful at meeting new people. "Guys, one of students, Sarah."

"Nice to-," Misty started, before Sarah darted over to Ash.

"That Pikachu looks so cute," said Sarah. "Pikachu," Pikachu replied happily, liking this girl.

"Sarah," Janine said calmly but firmly, "I think Ash would like you to leave Pikachu-,"

"Naw, it's cool", said Ash good-naturedly, "Pikachu's use to gawkers by know. He won't shock you unless he thinks you are going to attack."

"You were saying Janine," said Misty, trying to steer the conversation back to the issue at hand.

"By achieving balance and stability," said Janine, "we can achieve much without being sidetracked by weakness or frustration by combining all parts of ourselves."

"Really," said Ash, leaning back in his plastic chair, "well I've already achieved that-," he leaned a little too far, and fell back on his head with a slight yell. Everyone winced. " Ash moaned a little, slightly dazed at being hit on the head.

"Yeah that's balance," said Misty sarcastically, "if he's been doing that for a while, that would explain all the head injuries."

"Pika," Pikachu sighed, watching Ash make a fool out of himself again.

Sarah, laughed a little, though it was less out of mockery, and seemingly finding amusement with Ash himself.

"Let me help you," Janine said, while pulling Ash off the ground. Ash noticed a strange tenderness in her arms as he was pulled off the ground. "Yoga isn't just for people. I specialize in a Pokemon yoga class, where Pokemon and their trainers both exercise together. When trainers and their Pokemon can find balance, they can achieve great things. Some of the elite four have taken these kinds of classes." Janine, knowing it or not, lit the fires of interest under Ash.

"Well why not," said Ash jumping up with his trademark enthusiasm related to Pokemon, "anything to help become a great Pokemon master. Let's-,"

"Hold on," uttered Misty, "I get that you're excited Ash, but we don't have an appointment, and we need to go to the Pokemon Center."

"Right," uttered Ash, suddenly remembering. "We need to go."

"Wait," said Janine holding up her hands, "I have some space for my next appointment tomorrow morning. Why don't you guys come in then?"

"That sounds alright," said Misty, "this Pokemon yoga sounds interesting. It could help me get in touch with my own Pokemon."

"I think I'll come to," said Brock, "learning to be in touch with Pokemon could help in becoming a breeder as well as get in touch with my beloved", Brock thought to himself while blushing.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Janine told them. Sarah waved goodbye to the trio with a vigor not seen in hand waving since the practice was implemented. "You guys said you were heading to the Pokemon Center, right?"

"Yeah we got a little … sidetracked," said Misty.

"You were supposed to go down to the left," said Janine, "don't worry, people without experience usually make that mistake."

"Yeah no kidding," Misty said, while glaring at Ash, who clenched his teeth a little. The trio walked out of the building, past a mother with an unruly son who walked right past them. Meanwhile, Janine and Sarah both couldn't take their eyes off the raven-haired boy as we walked out of the building.


	4. Yoga, Training, And Vitamin C: Part 2

After a short walk, Ash and friends finally reached the Pokemon Center. The entered the building through the automatic glass doors, facing the usual kind face of Nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Can I help you," she asked Ash, who was walking up to the counter.

"Could you please help me take care of Pokemon," Ash asked, putting his Pokeballs on a small tray.

"Of course, they'll be as good as new by tomorrow," Nurse Joy said, as she turned away from the table, and walked out of the room.

"Finally," Misty uttered as she walked over to the nearest chair, "we can take a break."

"Oh by the way, young man," Nurse Joy, returning to the desk for a moment, told Ash "someone from Pallet Town had been trying to reach you on the VideoLink. Ash confused, walked over to the VideoLink, with Misty and Brock behind him and saw a call from Pokemon. On the screen, the old, joyful face of Professor Oak appeared.

"Hey Professor," Ash, "what's up?"

"Hello Ash," said Professor Oak, "I've been trying to reach you all day. What have you been up to?"

Ash told their tale of today, getting lost in the woods, encountering Beedrill, and trying out Pokemon yoga.

"That's very interesting," said Professor Oak, two of his fingers around his chin, "Pokemon yoga. Sounds like it will be an interesting experience. I remember I once tried Pokemon ballet." The image of the Professor in a pink ballerina costume dancing with a Machoke appeared in everyone's head, making them sweat drop. "What I remember most of all is how my tights would always ride up my…"

"Professor, what exactly are you calling about," Ash said, closing his eyes and smiling nervously, hoping to prevent the Professor from revealing too much information.

"Oh yes Kurt of called". Oak said. "He said that he's finally discovered something about the GS Ball-," before Oak knew it, Ash, Misty, and Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were pressed up against the screen, their faces more eager than a child about to enter a free candy store.

"What's in it," asked Ash.

"What's it made", Misty.

"Who made", asked Brock

"Well-", Oak attempted to respond, but was bombarded by more excited questions.

"Is there are legendary Pokemon inside?!"

"How old is it?!"

"How does it open?!"

"Pika-Pikachu?!"

"Togepi?!"

"Hey," Oak screamed. This caused Ash, Misty, and Brock to clam up and frown. "Kurt hasn't told me anything yet," Oak said. The group fell to the ground with a thud and a groan.

"He didn't tell you," Ash asked sadly.

"I really wanted to know," muttered Misty, a bit let down, "I mean we've been waiting for months now."

"Now, now," consoled Oak. "Kurt told me he's made a major step, but for security reasons he couldn't mention it to me over the phone. But he's going to present his findings at an archeological exhibition in a couple of weeks."

"Really," asked Ash excited "where is it"?

"I believe it is going to be in Redstone City," said Oak, "I think it's just-",

"Outside of Ecruteak City," added Misty.

"You know this town," asked Misty.

"Of course. Its home to Silph Co.'s headquarters and research center in Johto." She paused for a moment.

"Man, you know everything," asked Ash

"No, I just read it in the travel guide," uttered Misty, causing Ash to flinch.

"That would make sense," said Oak, "since Silph Co. is sponsoring many archeological digs. Anyways, there's going to be a VIP party before the event officially opens, complete with a tour. And Kurt personally asked Silph Co. to invite you guys."

"Really," shouted Ash, "that's great. We can learn about the GS Ball and get free food."

"Oh boy, a party," said Misty with a relish. "I can wear a dress, impressing everybody with my grace and beauty." She thought of the kind of dress she would wear, and imagined herself wearing a Tentacruel shaped outfit, which looked like a Tentacruel that was smothering her. The thought made her eyes glisten.

"And think of all the girls," Brock uttered with a blush. He imagined himself in an expensive tuxedo, with two beautiful ladies in dresses clutched in each arm.

"Are you going professor," asked Ash.

"Of course, since I helped care for the GS Ball. Tracey will be there, as will Professor Ivy. Huh?" Oak leaned forward in concern. Ash and Misty turned around and saw Brock sitting in a corner, his back turned.

"Don't mention that name," Brock muttered, in the tone of a kid that just lost his best friend.

"Great," said Misty, ignoring Brock's moaning. "So when do we get our invitations?"

"Well you said you were going to Ecruteak City," said Professor Oak. "I have Kurt mail them to the Pokemon Center there, and you can retrieve them when you arrive for your gym battle, Ash".

"Thanks professor," cheered Ash.

"You're welcome Ash-, AH", Oak screamed as a familiar blob tackled and smothered him in an attempt to give him a hug.

"Muuuuhk-," muttered Muk as he once again started to hug his favorite professor.

"Hey Muk, how's it going," Ash asked Muk.

"Muuuuuh," Muk said with a smile, clearing saying yes in affirmation.

"Well, professor," Ash uttered, saying his goodbyes, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Yes," said Oak, his voice strained and face turning blue, "I hope to see soon goodbye." The VideoLink switched off. Ash walked over to his friends, with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah," Ash screamed, "we are finally going to find out what's inside that ball."

"I know," replied Misty happily. "After all that effort, we can finally find out the truth."

"Now wait," said Brock trying to rein in the excitement of his friends, "Professor Oak said Kurt found something. It doesn't mean he's found a way to actually open it." The smiles on Ash and Misty's face drooped a little. Brock felt bad a little. "But don't worry. Whatever he found, I'm sure it will get us closer to finding out how to open it."

"Yeah but I went through a lot just to get that ball to Professor Oak," replied Ash. "I'd hate it if we did all that only for Kurt to never be able to open it."

"Yeah, that would have made everything we did for nothing," muttered Misty in annoyance over the idea.

"Yeah, but let's not worry about it now," said Brock. "Let's get ready for tomorrow".

The group walked to the living area where they prepared to dine, chat happily, play with their Pokemon, and sleep.

The next afternoon, Ash and friends returned to the yoga center, where they were met by Janine and Sarah.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," said Janine in her calm voice.

"Of course we would, I wouldn't pass up any chance to become a master," said Ash.

"And I would never pass up any chance to hang out with you," said Sarah to Ash. She had a small blush on her face as she said that. Misty picked up on it and began to frown. The true meaning of her words, however, seemed to fly over Ash.

"That's great. It's always nice to make new friends."

"Right now we are just waiting for another student," said Janine. "Did you see some short redheaded kid on the way here?"

"No," replied Misty, "we did-,"

The bell rung, signaling the doors had been opened. In walked a woman in her mid-forties and her son. The woman had long brunette hair, was wearing an orange blouse and pink sweatpants. The boy had fiery red hair, looked to be about seven or eight, was wearing green pants, jeans, and had a distinctively sour look on his face, and a very loud voice.

"Mom," the boy yelled, "please don't make me-,"

"John," the woman finally yelled, "I can't stand seeing you and your Pokemon fight. I got you it because I thought you would get along with it. Instead all it does is avoid you. Why can't you get along with a Pokemon at your age?"

"It won't listen to me. I tell it to hypnotize a Caterpie and it just ignores me," shouted John at his mom. "Why should I raise something that doesn't listen to me?"

"I ask that question myself," John's Mom thought to herself. "Because if you want to become a trainer, you have to learn to deal with these things. Of course if you're not willing to do this, I could send you to Aunt Sheila." John's petulance was soon replaced by fear.

"Okay," said John, defeated by the "send to the Aunt" threat. "I'll do this."

"Good," said John's mom. She walked up to the counter, dragging John, who was trying to dig in heals to the floor, in an act of he felt was covert defiance.

"Janine," John's Mom said. "Thank you for taking the opportunity to deal with John and his Pokemon."

"Don't worry," said Janine, "John will learn to love his Pokemon in time."

"Well," said John's mom, "I'll be at the café if you need me. Be good," she patted John on the head and walked out.

Though somewhat put off by John's behavior

"Okay," said Janine calmly, clapping her hands with some joy, "we now have our group together so let's get ready."

After a few moments, everyone changed out of their regular attire and had taken off their shoes and socks. Ash had taken off his hat, shirt, and jeans, and was now wearing black spandex shorts and a black t-shirt. Brock was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and orange shorts. Misty wore ocean blue spandex pants, a yellow tank top, and some shorts, and removed her scrunchie, deciding to let her hair down.

Janine wore a purple tank top and pink spandex pants, while Sarah wore yellow shorts and a purple tank top. However, one person, a certain redhead was not yet present.

"John," said Janine, "where are you?"

A wooden door in the back finally opened, revealing a pouting and angry child, wearing a pink unitard that covered everything between his neck and feet. There was not a sound, except everyone's compressed laughter, as John slowly walked out of the changing room.

"Alright, so is everyone here," asked Janine. She looked around the room for a moment. "Okay good, we are all here. So I want everybody to get out the Pokemon they feel closest to, in order to try this out." Everyone had their Pokeballs out, ready to let them out.

"I'd pick Onix," said Brock yanking out a Pokeball, but looking around the room made him realize that would not be a good idea, "but this place is too small". He pulled out another Pokeball. "So go Geodude," Brock yelled as he threw the ball, and out came Geodude in a flash of light.

"Geodude, GEO," the Pokemon grunted as it took in its surroundings.

"Alright, time to pick the Pokemon closest to me," Misty uttered as she pulled out a Pokeball, "go Staryu-," suddenly a Pokeball in her belt popped open on its own.

"Psy-duck," the very confused duck Pokemon uttered clutching its head. It took in its surrounding, and waddled over to a mirror, where it stared at itself with its dopey. It kept staring, and every few seconds it would say "Psy," as if saying hello. Everyone stared for a few minutes in bewilderment, except for Misty, who glared with annoyance at her absent-minded duck. Then is seemingly grew angry at its own reflection, and hit it with its wing. It soon regretted that decision, and it started running around in agony, clutching its paw.

"Well," Misty said with resignation, "I guess we are here to learn." She looked sadly at Psyduck.

"Go, Hypno," said Janine.

"Go Misdreavus," said Sarah.

Two Pokemon popped out. A Hypno, a very powerful psychic Pokemon. It was yellow, bipedal, and had a white ring of fur around it. And it was never seen without its trusty pendulum for hypnosis. And a Misdreavus, which looked blue doll, with red irises, yellow sclera, purple highlights in its hair, and some red gems around its neck.

"Misdreavus, huh," muttered Ash, curious about this Pokemon. He pulled out his Pokedex.

"Misdreavus", said the Pokedex in a robotic voice, "the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus are extremely mischievous and like to cry out at night and pull people's hair just to startle them." Sarah frowned at the last part, but then returned to a neutral smile. Misdreavus flew over Ash, and emitted a large growl.

"Ahhh," Ash yelled, startled as he fell over on his back.

"Misdreavus," Sarah scolded her Pokemon.

"Missss," Misdreavus slurred, joyful about scaring this amusing child.

"Pik-Pika," Pikachu screamed at the amusing Pokemon, shaking its paw, only for Misdreavus to respond with a "Miss" and a grin.

"I'm sorry Ash," Sarah said sadly, as he helped Ash to his feet. "I wouldn't want anything to come between us." She compressed her hand really tight around his hand,

"

"So Ash which Pokemon are you going to pick," asked Janine.

"Pikachu of course," said Ash warmly. "You ready for yoga Pikachu," Ash asked his little friend.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu said, nodding its head. Suddenly one of Ash's Pokeballs popped open on its own. With a flash, a yellow four-legged creature appeared before Ash. Everyone looked

"Bei," said Bayleef. She then belted toward Ash. Knowing that old habits die hard, Ash put up his arms, prepared for a tackle.

"Stop," Ash yelled, closing his eyes. But instead of being knocked to the ground, Ash felt something push up against his leg. He saw Bayleef, gently rubbing against his leg, and then she looked up at him with what look like tears at the corners of her eyes, and her mouth suddenly trembling.

"Bay-Bay," uttered Bayleef in an almost pleading tone. Ash was confused for a moment, but then suddenly got down on his knees to be eye level with Bayleef.

"You want to do yoga with me Bayleef," asked Ash softly.

"Bay," said Bayleef, nodding its head.

"Well," Ash said gently. It found itself unable to break the heart of a creature that pleaded so powerfully.

"Actually Ash," said Janine, walking over, "Pokemon yoga doesn't mean you can only use one Pokemon. It's usually recommended for reasons of space, but we room for two Pokemon.

"That's great," said Ash, overjoyed he didn't have to break the heart of one his Pokemon. "Okay, Bayleef, are you ready."

"Bay," said Bayleef.

"Now John," Janine said, with a smile, toward the short kid, "won't you please show us your Pokemon?" John stood there for a minute, his lips pursed into a frown, and his face red. He then sighed.

"Go Pokeball," John said, with the enthusiasm of a child taking a standardized test. With a flash, several eggs popped to the ground, or so they looked.

"Egg-egg," said the Exeeggcute on the ground. The six eggs were on the ground, hopping about and grunting. They had cracks formed in their bodies, some exposing their yolk-like brain.

"Wow, Exeggcute," said Ash, never guessing a kid's first Pokemon would be this curious group of eggs. When the Exeeggcute looked at John, they turned around in annoyance and hopped away. John frowned again, as if expecting this. The irate eggs looked to be walking toward the door.

"Hey, why are you walking away from John," said Ash, walking in front of the group of six.

"Ash," said Brock calmly, holding out his hand, "don't!" Ash had already stepped in front of the Exeggcute. The eggs, annoyed at being blocked, used hypnosis on him. Ash, hypnotized, fell over, dizzy beyond belief.

"Ash," screamed Brock and Misty. The two trainers, and Pikachu and Bayleef, ran over to help their friend. As Brock and Bayleef tried to get Ash comfortable, Pikachu and Misty glared at the kid who released the six troublemakers.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you," Misty angrily asked John.

"Pika-chu," Pikachu spat.

"Well," said John, with a smug smile, "It wouldn't listen to me. In fact it keeps hypnotizing me whenever I tell it to do something. I'm just happy it happened to someone else." Pikachu, Misty, and Sarah continued to glare at John. Janine, however, instead calmly walked over the grumbling Exeggcute. She pulled out a small bag filled with seeds and gave them to the Exeggcute. They fell to the grown. The Exeggcute, hungry ate the seeds that the tall human had thrown, calmed down. She put her hand on the egg in the center. The eggs all stared at Janine's for a minute, almost in a trance. Suddenly they smiled, and started jumping up and down happily.

"Wow," said Brock, "how did you do that? I've never seen breeders with that much success with Pokemon they've met."

"Well, I'm here to teach you," said Janine confidently, but calmly.

"Mommy," said Ash lying on the floor, still dazed by hypnosis, his head swinging around, "can I have more Pikachu in my birthday cake." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well," said Janine, "until Ash can stop being dizzy."

Wish Ash's recovery, everyone started out doing yoga stretches. On left side, we're trainers trying to do stretches. Each of them were standing on a blue mat, following the lead of Janine and Sarah, who were the most experienced.

On the other side were other Pokemon that were doing their own stretches. They were trying to follow the lead of Janine's Hypno, which was currently in a tree stance. But since the others weren't really bipedal, most improvised their own stances. Geodude pushed himself off the ground with arm, and help himself there. Bayleef swung her vines around, while trying to stand on one front and one back leg. Pikachu did a "triangle" with its tiny paws. Misdreavus flew straight up and down. Psyduck just turned its head around its neck, with a strained, "Psy" at every turn.

"Down dog," Janine said, and suddenly everyone was on their hands and knees, with their bottoms up at an angle. The success of each person was mixed.

"Very good, Misty," said Janine, who was impressed with Misty, doing a perfect "dog down," position. "Have you ever done yoga before?"

"Well," said Misty, a little impressed with herself. "Not really. I watched my sisters do this all the time. And my swimming in the Cerulean City pool made me a little more agile."

Brock himself held himself in the same position. He seemed to keep himself up, not with flexibility like Janine, Sarah, and Misty, but with determination like a good Rock Pokemon trainer.

John didn't look like he was even trying, just sitting on the ground.

"John," said Sarah annoyed, "you're not even trying."

"What is the point of these stretches," asked Jon scornfully.

"As I said," said Janine, patiently and not losing her stance, "stretching helps make your body flexible. In order to strengthen the mind, you must be able to loosen your body. He she said that, Ash was in "down dog," but instead of staying the position, he was straining to maintain it. He face showed sweat and discomfort.

"Ash," said Janine calmly, "you can stop if you want to." Ash strained for a few minutes before he fell to the ground. "Don't worry Ash," Janine said sweetly, "you are just starting out."

"He thinks he can learn everything in a day," uttered Misty. Ash, annoyed got up.

"Oh yeah," said Ash, his face in its determined look.

"Here we go," said Brock, closing his eyes (yeah they can open and close) and pinching the bridge of his noise, having recognized Ash's impulsive, confrontational look. Ash looked toward a poster that had a person putting their leg around their head. Ash began positioning himself, and lifted his leg higher. Only to strain his muscle by pushing it too far.

"Oh," Ash said screaming as he clutched his thigh, having been overstretched.

After healing Ash's thigh, the group found themselves outside in a lush garden. In the center, was a meadow, with a small table for sitting on the soil.

Sarah decided to get there first, hoping to control who she could sit next too.

"Ash," said Sarah, calling over to the young trainer," here's a spot right next to me if you want." She emphasized the era to her left by patting it.

"Okay," said Ash, happy to have a seat, but not really understanding why. Misty, however did and was nervous that this girl would get her hands on her… friend.

Ash walked over to the circle, each step making Sarah's heart thump in her chest. But instead sat two seats away from Sarah. Sarah looked with confusion.

"Pikachu, Bayleef, come over here," Ash said. The two Pokemon took the spots that Sarah offered Ash. She looked down, a sweat drop appearing on her head at Ash's ignorance of her love. She had fortune of sitting next to her best friend Misdreavus, but the misfortune of sitting next to that sad sack John, whose contempt she could feel without even looking at him. Everybody was seated around the table, next their Pokemon of choice.

"Okay," said Janine, sitting down cross-legged. "Now let's move on to meditation. Now I want to you to think about what makes you guys happy."

Misty thought of herself surfing alongside some water Pokemon. Brock imagined himself working in a Pokemon breeding center surrounding by some beautiful nurses. Ash imagined himself being crowned a Pokemon master before a huge audience in a cafeteria full of delicious food. He went a little too far in imagination side though.

"Thanks for the food," said Ash dreamily while closing his eyes, "I appreciate it."

"Ash," said Janine.

"Yeah," replied Ash, opening his eyes. He saw everyone was staring at him.

"Meditation is about quiet," said Janine

"Well," Ash starting rubbing his head. His friends sighed at his dimwitted behavior.

"At least he's enthusiastic," uttered Brock.

"Let's see if he can keep his eye on reality," muttered Misty. John rolled his eyes in annoyance, while Sarah just laughed at him.

"You're funny," said Sarah. She didn't notice the jealous thoughts fuming inside Misty and Bayleef.

"Alright everybody," said Janine. "I want you to grab your Pokemon gently." Each trainer, except John, grabbed their Pokemon by their appendage. Misty grabbed Psyduck by a wing. Brock grabbed Geodude by its hand. Sarah had Misdreavus float into her hand. Janine grabbed one of Hypno's paws. Ash held one of Pikachu's paws in one hand, and one of Bayleef's vines in the other.

"Everyone close your eyes," said Janine. "Trainers I want you to think about your Pokemon," her eyes still closed, she turned toward Ash, "quietly". He sighed and sweat dropped. "For the next few minutes, think just about your Pokemon, your adventures with them, your dreams, and your feelings toward them." She paused for a moment. "Pokemon, think about your trainers, and nothing but about your trainers."

Everyone sat still for a few minutes. The quiet was almost deafening. You could here nothing but a leaf falling behind.

Ash himself began thinking of all his adventures, his time with Pikachu and Bayleef, his care for them, remembering Pikachu's shocks and Bayleef's tackles. Suddenly, he heard soft voice call out "Ash," and "my love". Before he could respond, he suddenly heard a bunch of incomprehensible voices. They were as loud as a rock concert, and they felt like a hammer struck him in the head.

He clutched his head in pain, and opened his eyes, but saw a blue aurora. In the distance, he saw some figure surrounded by the aurora. He couldn't make him out, because he was covered in some kind of dark black robe. Suddenly, the painful voices returned, each word smacking him on the head. After a few moments of pain. Ash put his hand on his head, his brain seemingly on fire. Suddenly, he saw his vision go dark, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

I was really eager to put this part in, simply because this is where we see major changes from canon occur. I hope I provided you guys with some good reading, so I would like some feedback.


End file.
